Lance Carmichael
Lance Carmichael, appearing as a main character in the fan made group Concordia Flying Squad, was a suspect in the murder investigations of several people across Concordia, he was Chief of the Concordia Flying Squad until his death in Swift Family Reunion (Case #11 of Fools Gold). Profile 52 years of age, Lance has blue eyes and blonde hair. In his first appearance Lance wears a black turtleneck and overcoat, and in later appearances he dons a Utopian badge. In Death Without Parole, Lance was shot during an arrest, and was permanently paralysed. Events of Concordia Flying Squad The Brigg's Up Lance made his debut when he showed up on the scene of the crime to arrest Benjamin Jameson, but was dismantled by Aeri who claimed there was no viable proof for arrest. He soon became a suspect when the team discovered he had fought with the victim, but was proven innocent when the team arrested Rachael Birgham for the murder. A Dream of Paradís Lance became a suspect again as it was known he was linked to the crime scene, per his grandfather Alvin Carmichael. He was proven innocent once again when his grandfather was convicted for the murder. Jacking the Spotlight Lance appeared once again when he attempted to arrest Benjamin for the mass murder of Ex Bureau agents, shockingly he was revealed to be correct in his assumption. A Masterful Finish Lance was once again named as a suspect during the murder investigation of Adam Jameson, and was revealed to have a very strong motive for wanting to destroy Benjamin's life, but was once again proven innocent when the team arrested Arthur Wright for the murder. The King's Shadow Lance was once again suspected when he was proven to be at the crime scene at the time of the murder, things began to look worse for him as the team began to piece together parts of his past to that linked him to the crime. He was proven innocent once again when Russell Crane was arrested and confirmed as El Rey (1). Behind the Mask Lance revealed his intention to ask Benjamin for his hand in marriage, and agreed to help the team scale Crocoras Mountain. Blue Blazes Lance took the role of his first arrest in this case, arresting Mauro Massetti for the murder of Davy Byrne, but when he went to do it Mauro pulled out his gun and successfully shot Lance, as he fell Lance managed to successfully shoot Mauro in the skull. Hours later Viola managed to wake Lance up, revealing he has been permanently paralysed from the waist down, Lance disappeared up the mountain in a state of depression. Treasured Memorial Lance became a suspect once again when his key-chain was found next to the body of Madison Springer, but he refused to cooperate, under the assumption that now he had lost the power he once had, leaving him depressed. Lance was proven innocent when Josh Byrd was incarcerated for the crime. One Wedding and a Funeral During the events of this case, Lance and Benjamin officially tied the knot, during a very awkward first dance, Lance's sister came on to the scene and demanded they move, and they were standing on a land mine. Lance was suspected of being the planter as he expertly knew how to avoid the mine, but was proven innocent once again when his father Bradley was arrested for the crime. Ex Marks the Spot Lance became a suspect once more when it was discovered he was in cahoots with Andrew moments before his murder. It was soon discovered that Lance matched many of the clues that the Alto Climber had matched, he was proven innocent when an attribute came up that proved the killer was a female, and the team arrest Felicia Virtanen. Lamb to the Slaughter Lance once again became a suspect when a altercation in a zoo exhibit left proof that Lance had been there, Cyrus became quite suspicious of him overtime as he kept appearing at crime scenes, but Lance just claimed he was doing his job. He was proven innocent when the team arrested Andrea Marquez for the murder. The Hamster Wheel Lance became a suspect once again when it was discovered he had threatened Adam for his attack on Janice Braun, but he was proven innocent when Bunny was arrested. Electric Love After Benjamin's disappearance into Nullville, Lance temporarily took the reigns of CPD Chief. Dead is a Four Letter Word Lance took a small time after the arrest, revealing that Jake had given him something, after an argument with Benjamin, Lance stood up, proving Jake's miracle cure worked, Lance soon regained his full mobility. Trivia * Lance Carmichael is the only main character with a permanent disability, being paralysis, though this was later fixed. * According to an online poll, Lance Carmichael is the most popular character. Case Appearances * The Brigg's Up (Case #1) * A Dream of Paradis (Case #2) * Jacking the Spotlight (Case #4) * A Masterful Finish (Case #6) * The King's Shadow (Case #8) As a main character Lance appears in every case since becoming Deputy Chief (after Case #8). Gallery Benjamin Jameson (Case 22 Onwards).png|Benjamin Jameson, Lance's late husband Category:Members of Concordia Flying Squad Category:Victims of El Maestro Category:Notable Characters of Rising Shadow Category:Suspects (CFS)